


You Can Tell She's Family by How Unhinged She Makes You

by qwanderer



Series: Midnight Mystery [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Gen, Kidfic, M/M, RPF Stony writer, creepy fanmail, fandom drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daire Sifdottir Rogers is introduced to the world.</p><p>The world, as always, has mixed reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Tell She's Family by How Unhinged She Makes You

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be the next installment of Midnight Mystery. That was supposed to be A Stark World, and once that's done, it's slotting in before this. But this demanded to be written and posted because I was having feelings.

In the early fall of 2014, Sif and Steve returned to Earth to stay for a while, although there was much work to be done yet even to make a plan for Aesir/dragon relations. It became clear why when, a few weeks after their settling into the tower, Sif began to show. 

Thor, Jane, Darcy and Clint were especially excited; Tony, Bruce and Natasha were each terrified in their own way. Loki seemed occasionally melancholy, although he mostly hid it well. Peter was the least impressed, being the most recently surrounded by snot-nosed schoolchildren in his lifetime. 

Sif was alternately glowing and defiantly belligerent, loving the idea of being a father (for so the unconventional couple intended to keep things) but needing to occasionally remind all those fussing over her and cooing that she was a capable and fierce warrior. Steve was content and glowing enough for the both of them, and spent hours painting murals onto the walls of their nursery, Peter Rabbit and Winnie-the-Pooh (the non-Disnified, sort of floppy-looking original designs) and scenes and characters from many old fairy stories, a few from Asgard as well. 

Daire Sifdottir Rogers was born on February 8, 2015. She had the widest blue eyes anyone had ever seen and a dusting of golden brown hair. Darcy squeed over her, took copious pictures and, with the parents' permission, posted their favorites to the internet. All the Avengers were granted automatic aunt or uncle status; one of Darcy's personal favorite photos was Daire, tiny in her uncle Thor's huge hands, but he staring down at her as if she were the entire universe. 

There was a video of Sif handing her to her uncle Josh, and the blue-skinned man had such an abundance of emotions on his face - he looked gobsmacked to be trusted so far, touched and torn and wide-eyed with delight and not quite able to hide a small portion of grief. But once she was settled in his arms, only squirming a little, he smiled softly, marveling and yearning and thoughtful. 

Bruce simply would not let anyone talk him into holding her, but Darcy still managed to catch a few pictures of Daire nestled into her carseat on the couch with Steve on one side and Bruce on the other, feeding her from a bottle, the most awed and blissful look on the notoriously moody scientist's face. 

Clint was the expert at distracting her when she got cranky, providing funny faces and unexpected acrobatics and - oddly - singing, a previously unsuspected talent of his. Peter would hold her if he was asked, but clearly saw it as more of a task and less of an honor than the others, plus he was busy. But he was still not as illusive in the lineup as Natasha or Tony. 

Natasha smiled at the right times and managed to show support, but somehow she just failed to be in the immediate vicinity when Daire was being handed off. Not in a way that could be called avoidance, it just seemed to happen that way. But this was the Black Widow, so what were the chances of that? They left it alone, though, not pushing Natasha into anything she was uncomfortable with. 

Tony Stark was not as subtle. He'd been hiding in his workshop even more than usual. He was showing up for missions right on time and entirely sober, but team dinners were another question. He usually contrived to be busy, although Loki refused to take part in that deception and instead called Tony's absence what it was - "Tony is hiding." Loki did not, however, seem inclined to help the others dig him out of hiding and into the festivities. 

After the third such missed opportunity, Darcy decided she'd had enough, and she was going to get her damn photos of Daire being held by her ass of an uncle Tony. 

Tony looked up to see an annoyed Rose Witch in his workshop, and this was enough to make him very worried about whatever was about to happen. He pretended not to see her, and kept working on his (not really all that important) HUD sensor redesign. 

"Tony Stark," she said, crossing her arms, "I am going to shoot you." 

"Hey, what now?" His eyebrows crinkled. "I'm pretty sure you can't do that, in my house when I've got my suits and Jarvis is on watch. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd miss my spectacularly handsome face." 

"Yeah, this _is_ your house," she answered, "but the rest of us live here too, and you can't avoid us forever. Daire wants to spend some quality time with her Uncle Tony, and I _really really_ wanna take photos of you two. Did you know I don't have _any_?" 

"I'm pretty sure Daire doesn't care whether I go and hang out with her or not," Tony said, and his voice had gone slightly stiff. "I'm pretty sure she has no idea who I even _am_." 

" _Exactly,_ " Darcy hissed at him, poking a finger at his chest. "And that's not cool. At least she's _seen_ her Aunt Nat and Uncle Bruce. And you've just been hiding away like some kind of hunchback in a regency drama. You've gotta face up, or Daire's gonna grow up thinking you're just a sinister legend lurking at the top of the tower. It could seriously mess her up." Darcy raised eyebrows at him and nodded emphatically in agreement with herself. 

Tony grimaced, he shifted, he pouted. "I'm not good at kids," he said. "I'll probably mess her up either way." 

Darcy tapped her foot. "At least this way," she said, "it won't be because you didn't _try._ " 

Tony, very reluctantly, gave in. 

* * *

"The PR people have been wanting these shots too," said Darcy, fiddling with her lenses (because of course if she was going to be Tony Stark's private in-house photographer, she'd need the best equipment, but she was still more used to the point-and-click of a crappy little camera phone). "People love Iron Man, and they've been missing you in my recent deluge of domestic Avengers shots." 

"They love me, they hate me," Tony shrugged diplomatically. "Depends on the day, the damage and how far I've got my tongue down Josh's throat. _Nobody_ wants to see how terrible I am with kids." 

"Right. So tell me, how many 'be my baby daddy' letters have you gotten this month?" 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Nobody in their right mind." 

"It's going to be fine," Steve said as he walked in carrying Daire, who was sleeping. "I trust you with this. I want her to know you." 

"You sure about that, Cap?" he asked, and eyed the tiny girl dubiously as Steve approached. 

"Yes. Now sit, I'm handing her over," Steve said in his 'this is a command' voice. 

Tony sat, let Steve arrange his arms, and didn't protest (though it was obvious he wanted to) when he laid his daughter in those arms. 

"Relax," Darcy said. "You're not gonna break her." 

"Nnhh," was Tony's only reply. 

"She's sleeping fine," said Steve. "She likes you." 

Daire yawned, her mouth rounding out and fingers stretching. Tony looked at her with a half-concerned, half-constipated smile. Darcy decided that was as good as it was gonna get, and took the shots. 

They were... pretty cute, actually, especially the ones with Steve leaning in to adjust her blankets. Well, it would have to do. 

* * *

The Avengers could certainly use the help on the PR front. Tony and Josh took the brunt of it, being in a high-profile homosexual relationship, a self-exiled alien and a former arms manufacturer. But they also had the charisma to overcome the negative reactions, most days. 

There were always people yelling about the Hulk, and a lot of people weren't crazy about the team representing Earth containing two pagan gods (but oh, how much worse it would be if they knew there were actually three, that their darling Midnight Mystery was the god Loki in a different skin), or about Captain America marrying one of them. 

The two former SHIELD assassins tried to keep their past work out of the spotlight, but that also meant that any publicity for them had to tiptoe around that. And then there was Darcy and her unabashed promiscuous lifestyle and mysteriously gained superpowers. 

Peter got off the lightest, with most of the media worrying about what influence the other Avengers were having on him, while the rest pointed out that Spiderman had been a vigilante long before he was an Avenger. 

And that wasn't even counting all the accusations that got thrown around which were patently false - and there was plenty of that. There was a group who called themselves Americans Against Vigilantism and the Misuse of Power, and they would pretty much say anything to get people to turn against the Avengers. 

PR thought they needed to show a human (or whatever species) face, and Darcy's tumblr was one of the main ways they did that. 

Darcy really believed that there was nothing that would do that job better than pics of all of them with the newest inhabitant of the tower, fawning over Daire's cuteness. 

They all hoped Darcy was right. 

* * *

Things were in an upturn, public-opinion-wise, but Tony knew it couldn't last. 

Tony was used to the public's opinions, a _delightful_ blend of worship and hatred, both equally fanatic, coming in alternate waves over the surface of a deep sea of apathy. Tony had been aware of the press as a thing that took hints and rumors far out of proportion since he was _five._ Tony had had protestors threaten and sabotage, had survived numerous assassination attempts, had seen too many marriage proposals in his fanmail to count. 

He'd had reason before to doubt which was worse - the people who hated him beyond all reason, or the people who claimed to love him beyond all reason. But he usually came to the conclusion that hate was pretty solidly in the "worst" category. 

But that was before he'd had other people around him who got the same amount of attention, and that was before this letter. 

It was in the "freaky" category, as Jarvis sorted his mail for him, near the top of a short list of correspondence that might demand attention. He didn't generally respond to personal mail; form letters weren't necessary either, with Jarvis composing personalized replies in a matter of microseconds, and bringing to Tony's attention anything truly critical or anything he believed Tony might enjoy. Things flagged "freaky" tended towards threats, ideas for really sinister inventions, and accusations of everything from conspiracy to paternity. So Tony frowned when this flagged letter started out sounding like a normal (if especially devoted) admirer. 

_Dear Tony,_

_You're my favorite Avenger, and I adore you. Not only is Iron Man totally rad and amazing, but everything you do, from saving people in the suit to investing so much of your time and money into clean energy that will save the planet, is so selfless and brave. So thanks for being you._

_I don't know how much of the rumors are true, but I just want to say that I'm sorry if Captain America doesn't see the same things in you that I do. I don't know how he doesn't, they're kind of glaringly obvious. And I've been wishing for a long time now for him to get his head out of his ass and see how perfect you two are for each other. I know you're dating someone, and it's great that Mystery appreciates you the way everyone should, but it just seems to me like these aliens are getting in the way of the Avengers being what they should be, Earth's mightiest heroes, right? Not Asgard or wherever. You don't need them._

_I hated that he felt like he needed to get married. I guess he's kind of traditional. I felt really bad for you when that happened, because I can tell by the way you look at each other that no one else is really going to be able to satisfy either of you. That was bad enough, but now that alien witch has him in her clutches even farther with that kid of theirs. There are way too many pictures of the three of them out there, posing like the perfect family they never can be. Not with the alien snares keeping them together. If I ever got the chance, I'd kill Daire for you, and Sif too. Maybe then Steve would snap out of it and realize the chance he's giving up._

_Please don't give up hope. I know Earth's heroes can win out eventually. You're the reason I get up in the morning, to see what amazing thing you've done today. I believe in you and your love._

_All my love,_

_Melissa Jones._

Well, that gave Tony chills. Desperate, angry, panicky chills which even graphic threats to his own skin no longer came close to. 

"Jarvis, tell me you know where this psycho is _right at this moment,_ " he said, flat and cold. 

"I have the address," said the AI, equally emotionless. 

* * *

She was in a coffeeshop in Long Island, in fact, and in the brief time he took to think about it, he wasn't sure if he was glad there would be witnesses or not. But it didn't matter, he was already in the suit and halfway there. 

He felt the cold rage propelling him forward, not as if he didn't have control, but as if he was suddenly bigger, as if this, the mission at hand, was more important than anything he had ever done, and it demanded - _he_ demanded - that it be done before anything else could be felt or thought. 

Iron Man hit the ground with a resounding clang, the same sound villains in hiding had come to fear, and he marched forward with no less menace than all those times, and J was right there with him, finding the girl by facial recognition and pointing her out with the targeting system, red ring indicating hostile, although no weapons were actually brought to bear. He walked straight to her. 

"Iron Man," she said, eyes widening, and she just kind of looked up at him in awe as if all her dreams were coming true. Until he flipped up his faceplate and she could see the fury in his eyes. 

Once he started talking, everything flooded out. "the FUCK kid, what the hell makes you think it is OK to threaten the KID of a guy that, yes, I respect, yes, I like, but have NEVER wanted anything to do with romantically? Hell, everytime Daire gets a SNIFFLE I freak out because that kid is Steve's LIFE and if anything happened to her in my tower, on my watch, I'd never forgive myself, and when I saw that letter, I was TERRIFIED. And you. I want you to know that fear. You feel it?" 

There were tears in both their eyes, and the kid was nodding, small, jerky motions that broke through the deer-in-the-headlights paralysis caused by an armed and furious Iron Man showing up in her usual little coffeeshop and throwing back at her all the vitriol she'd felt towards the aliens "intruding" on the Avengers family. 

They just looked at each other for a long moment, tears streaming down the girl's face, her eyes wide and hands shaking. 

"Shit," Tony said. "You're just a kid, too. Just someone's little girl, and I'm finally getting what that means, or what it's supposed to mean. Why the fuck do you care so much? What do you get out of this, playing with real people like we're dolls in some kind of VR simulation? What does it matter to you who we end up in love with?" 

"I... I... I'm _sorry,_ " she choked out. "I didn't... I thought...." But she subsided once again before she could gather her thoughts, finding a chair and collapsing into it, blind and clumsy. 

Tony saw her fear fully then, and felt sick about being here threatening someone who hadn't cost him anything, really, and likely never would, and he left without another word. 

* * *

"What WAS that?" Tony was pacing his workshop, going over it all in his head, the girl's face, his own actions, the problems it could cause for the Avengers. 

"Tony," said Loki, "Stop. Sit. You did fine. Your actions today were commendable." He sat on the sofa in the corner of the workshop, a space welcomingly open by his side. 

Tony looked at him. "I'm not sure if you're really the best person to look to for judgement on whether I overreacted," he said. But he sat. 

"You were justified," Loki assured him. "Many in the same situation would have not been so restrained." 

Tony shook his head, not quite believing. "I can take the heat when I get death threats. I can tell the difference between a bad joke, an exaggeration and a real threat. And I've got real threats aplenty, just dealing with them is more than enough time spent worrying. That was just a kid with an imagination. She wasn't gonna do anything. But I just flew off the handle." 

Loki sighed. "To one who knows you, what kind of man you are, it was not at all unexpected." 

"Yeah, you got an answer for me? Why the hell did I DO that?" 

"Because Daire is family," Loki told him. "I saw the fire in your eyes and I recognized it. That is what I feel when Hel is threatened." 

"Oh," Tony said, sinking back into his seat with wide, startled eyes. "That's what it's like." 

"Being a parent? Yes," said Loki. "Except tenfold, if you are her sole protector from the tragedy that is life in the Realms." 

"Ouch," Tony replied, squeezing Loki's shoulder in sudden sympathy. 

There was a silence as they processed that, hands curled around each other like unconscious armor against the rest of the world. 

"Daire has many protectors here," Loki said thoughtfully. "It is... different." 

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "It's a brand new picture, having people like this around. Knowing Steve'd do the same for...." He trailed off, still unwilling to hear himself say some things. 

"Yes," said Loki, certainly not needing to hear it himself either. "It will be... not easy for them, never easy, but perhaps less painful, less tiring, less lonely and strange. It is... food for thought." 

Tony nodded, and held his lover, knowing they thought the same things, knowing neither of them was ready to face those thoughts quite yet. 

* * *

There was backlash of course, along with grainy video of the confrontation in the coffeeshop all over the news, interviews with the girl and her mother and the witnesses, a surge of public interest in RPF. The Avengers weathered it the way they always had and always would. 

Steve didn't understand, was annoyed at Tony until Tony showed him the letter, and then the look in Steve's eyes made him wish he'd taken the annoyance instead. 

But he'd needed to know what his family was facing. 

They all did. 

Every single Avenger backed Tony up. He wasn't used to that. Usually when he did something reckless and impulsive, took the suit out to an inappropriate time or place that wasn't meant to be a battle, they'd tell him to get over himself. 

Not this time. This time they patted him on the back, looked at him with understanding. Sif hugged him. Natasha honored him with a rare honest smile. Bruce made him chocolate chip muffins. 

It was all very weird. 

* * *

Posted to therealrosewitch.tumblr.com: 

_Okay, I know there's been a big fluffup about the whole exchange of death threats. First I want to say thanks for the support while we figure all this out. You've all been great!_

_Second, WE KNOW that that letter was a statistical anomaly. We all get our share of weird or overenthusiastic mail, and we still love our fans! Keep being awesome and keep sending letters, we love it (especially me, hint hint), just respect our boundaries and leave our personal decisions up to us, okay?_

_We all love Sif. She fits in really well here at the tower, and as an Avenger. She came a long way to be part of this, to help us fight nasty aliens and all that. So just think before you say anything about her or her family. Is this really the impression you want to give her of Earth culture, especially after she was mocked plenty for her choices back home on Asgard? Please, be nice to Sif and Daire. They are our family and we would do anything to protect them. That is something we will not apologize for._

_-Rose Witch for the Avengers_


End file.
